ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Colonel Silver
How Colonel Silver joined the Tourney Like Captain Yellow and Colonel Violet, Colonel Silver is under the command of General Copper. Silver is first seen in the anime storming homes and looking for Dragon Balls, and eventually his search brings him and his men to an Antique Shop Owner who tried to con him with a fake Dragon Ball. Silver easily sees through the lie due to the fake Dragon Ball being breakable (as opposed to real Dragon Balls, which are supposedly indestructible). After killing the shopkeeper without mercy, he steals a Dragon Ball from Emperor Pilaf. Silver is later shown exercising by lifting weights, hitting a punching bag full of sand until it pours out, and later fighting off four professional boxers, easily defeating them. Afterwards, he demonstrates his enhanced speed upon being summoned by Commander Red by evading the attack of Commander Red's cat, leaving nothing but a scratch to his cheek. After Commander Red applauds Silver for his skills, Silver is ordered by Red to find a Dragon Ball located in a jungle, where he runs into Goku. Colonel Silver used a Rocket Launcher to temporarily destroy Goku's Flying Nimbus while Goku did not notice him. This action angers Goku, who tries to walk away with the Dragon Balls. Silver however, uses his quick speed to grab the bag with the Dragon Balls Goku was holding, however, shortly after, Goku manages to knab the bag back, and easily overpowers Silver when Silver attempts to fight against Goku. Silver is knocked out cold, and Goku takes a Red Ribbon Army private jet and a pilot robot to drive this jet for him. Silver then informs Staff Officer Black about the current situation. In the manga, Commander Red says he was going to be executed for his failure, but that scene is never shown. In the anime, Colonel Silver is called back to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters for questioning. Colonel Silver begs for a second chance, but Commander Red replies that there are no second chances in the Red Ribbon Army. He orders the armed guards to take him out of his sight, but Colonel Silver brushes them off. He then calmly walks out the door. Angry at his own failure, Silver escapes execution and takes a group of Red Ribbon soldiers to try and redeem his failure his own way. With no other option, Silver blackmails a fairy named Flora into helping him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his right fist on his face. After the announcer calls his name Colonel Silver unveils his face and raises his left hand as the camera zooms saying "I'm Colonel Silver, pleased to kill you." Special Moves Handgun (Neutral) Colonel Silver pulls out a handgun and shoots his opponent four times. Silver Hooks (Side) Colonel Silver moves forward doing three hooks, then an uppercut. Overhead Pulverize (Up) Colonel Silver jumps into the air with an uppercut then comes down with an overhead punch. Rocket Launcher (Down) Colonel Silver takes out a rocket launcher and fires a rocket at his opponent. Tank Shootout (Hyper Smash) Colonel Silver jumps into a tank and begins to drive it. Pressing A fires the machine guns, while B fires the main big gun. After twenty seconds, Silver detonates the tank and jumps out. PhysicalTakeout (Final Smash) Colonel Silver does two spinning hooks. If he hits, he follows by doing a set of fifteen punches. After that, he steps on his opponent's foot, headbutt's him/her, then shoots him/her away with an MP5. Victory Animations #Colonel Silver punches a punching bag and says "Looks like the final TKO for you." #Colonel Silver shoots his handgun in all directions, then says "I'll be taking my reward now." #Colonel Silver guestures as if cutting off his own head, then says "How does it feel to be in the cold sleep of death?" On-Screen Appearance Colonel Silver jumps out of his plane and says "I have no patience for excuses, get back to work now!" Trivia *Colonel Silver's rival is the Guardian Fairy of Nature from Linphea, Flora. *Colonel Silver shares his English voice actor with Buffaloman, Roronoa Zoro, Gold Lightan, Giant Baba, Kazuma Kuwabara, Goriath, Tizoc, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Daisuke Jigen, Starman, Rundas, Elfman Strauss, Vegeta, Gama, Yamcha, Recoome, Burter, Combot, Piccolo, Salza, Roy Bromwell, Andragoras III, King Piccolo and King Vegeta. *Colonel Silver shares his Japanese voice actor with Liquid Snake, Raiden, Bayman. Mr. Henry Walton Jones Sr., Gun Jack, Torovar, Worf, Cracker Jack, Chin the Conqueror and Gihren Zabi. *Colonel Silver shares his French voice actor with Agahnim, Zexion and Android 14. *Colonel Silver shares his German voice actor with Samurai Goroh, Kento Rei Fuan, Club, Kazuki Kazama, Octo, Sekhmet, Xiahou Ba, Cid Highwind, Adon, Strider Hien, Akira Yuki. *Colonel Silver shares his Arabic voice actor with Shiden, Takamaru, Cornell, Sektor, Guardian, Urouge, Saix, Gama, Hody Jones, Volvagia, Beartic, Sosuke Aizen, Rain and Kakuzu. *Colonel Silver shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Lyon Vastia, Cancer Deathmask, Joe Musashi, Henrik Odelo (in Gunblaster), Obito Uchiha and Kubard. *Colonel Silver's select pose resemble's that of Nash's in Street Fighter V. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters